[unreadable] The objective of this project is the development of an improved spin excitation system for MRI imaging. The system is intended to replace the body coil in the next generation of 3T clinical scanners and in future high-field models. The proposed system, a Variable Field of view Array body coil (VFA), is designed to facilitate high resolution neurological or cardiac scanning, as well as large field of view acquisition for major organ systems such as the liver. The VFA will overcome current protocol limitations due to Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) constraints. The VFA will also provide better excitation uniformity for distinguishing fat and other molecular shifts, and deliver more economical power efficiency. [unreadable] [unreadable] The VFA body coil, to be developed, employs a set of short volume coil assemblies arranged on the axis of the scanner. Like recent "dual" gradient designs, the individual coils will have specific spatial sensitivity. By driving the assemblies with separate amplifiers, the assemblies become a phased array capable of a continuously variable excitation profile. The profile can be narrowed for high intensity, and therefore high spatial and temporal scan resolution. Or, the profile can be broadened tbr coverage of large organ systems. The variable profile allows higher clinical performance within the constraints of SAR and power usage. [unreadable] [unreadable]